xX she wants to touch me, woah Xx
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Edward is a vegetarian smoker. Bella is the drama beauty of Forks High. Paul? Well, he's Bella's football boyfriend. And all the others? You can find them mingling. What's Edward gonna do when he's in love with a taken woman? Well, that's what I'm for.
1. BlackDressWithTheTightsUnderneath

The sway of her hips. The swing of her hair. The glean of sweat on her arms. She tossed her head back and laughed, the disco ball's silver light causing her to shine more than she already was. I took a sip from my water bottle, watching as she danced with her friends.

Alice, the short, black-haired girl giggled, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Her pale skin looked white in the gloom of the gym. She leaped onto Angela, the quiet one's, back. Angela laughed, but then they were surrounded again, and I was left in the hallway, sipping my water slowly, hesitant to enter the dance again. I scratched the back of my neck, but I slipped the bottle into my coat pocket close by and stepped back into the heated, sweaty gym.

The basketball hoops were raised so they wouldn't interfere with anything, and the floor was covered with the white dust that was common in the school. I made my way through the crowd until I found a spot close by, so I could watch her still. My eyes closed, imagining the way it would feel if her hips were in front of mine, rubbing gently against mine.

The dream was interrupted by Jasper and Tanya, her arm slinking around my waist as she twisted around to dance in front of me, her smile radiating in front of me. Her green eyes stared into my own, and Jasper stood with a bottle water - which wasn't permitted in the gym - in his hand. Rosalie came up beside him, hands on her hips. But my eyes didn't leave her for long. They strayed from the beauty in front of me to the angel not far away.

And my heart crashed. There he was, swaying with her, his hips grinding into hers, and her smile was larger than it was. His russet skin in blinding contrast to her own porcelain skin. Her black dress made her stand out even more, and the royal blue tights underneath complimented her…everything. I couldn't take my eyes away, regardless of the fact that her boyfriend was nuzzling her neck.

"Edward!" Tanya whined, taking her cold hands and forcing me to look at her. My eyes darted back to her, now peppering his cheek with little kisses. "Look at me!" I forced my eyes to watch as she grinned at me, stretching to kiss me. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, grasping at the back of my neck. To create room, I slid my own into hers, tasting the peppermint of her toothpaste. She always brushed her teeth before a possible make-out - meaning she brushed them every time she was going to be around me.

I pulled away, slipping out of her grasp, and colliding into a hard chest behind me. The song, Kiss Me Through The Phone by Soulja Boy, blasted through the DJ's speakers as I looked up into the black eyes of Jacob.

"Edward…what are you doing here? You said you weren't gonna be here." I shrugged, feeling Tanya slip her arm through mine. I wanted to shake her, but I couldn't. I itched to glance at her, but Jacob hated it when people didn't look him in the eye.

I nodded as Jasper came up beside Jacob. "I know…I decided 'what the hell?' First dance of the year, might as well come."

"But you hate dances," Jasper spoke up, glancing over at Rosalie, who was dancing alone, glaring at Tanya - her supposed best friend. Tanya sighed, going to dance with her friend. I glared at Jasper, but smiled at Jacob.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It'll probably be the only one I come to. Don't get your hopes up. Anybody up for a cigarette?" I wanted to get the attention off my attendance to the dance. The music was still blasting and my brain felt as if it had been fried. I needed escape. I snatched the pack out of my pocket. "No? Alright, I'll go by myself." I began walking away, but turned back to speak to Jacob once more. He smiled more genuinely at me - after all, he was one of my best friends. "By the way, tell your cousin that grinding is strictly prohibited. I think I might be sick." I turned again and noticed she was gone, though he was still dancing, and Alice and Angela were twirling each other around. Jessica, the ejected friend of the three - recent four - sat on the bleachers, watching them longingly.

I smiled at her, sympathetic, but I continued on, without speaking. I stepped out of the crowded area, out of the front doors, into the cool air of October. And there she was, in all her glory, sipping a Gatorade, and I swear my heart stuttered. Her hair blew slightly with the breeze, and the thin layer of sweat covering her arms and shoulders was breathtaking. I took a deep breath before going up beside her.

"Hi!" she greeted, startled. "I didn't hear you come out. 'Course, with the volume of the music in there, it's unbelievable that I can still hear at all. It's pretty loud, right?" I nodded, digging around for a lighter in my pocket.

"Want one?" My voice, muffled slightly by the cigarette in between my lips, was quiet and breathy, much to my embarrassment. She shook her head, and I lit the tip of the cancer-stick, as Rosalie called it, sucking in a drag.

"You're…Edward, right?" I nodded, blowing out a puff of smoke. I could already taste the tobacco on my teeth, and I smiled. It was comforting in a way. "I'm Bella, though you probably already know that. You're in my…English class, right?" I nodded again, taking another drag of my cigarette. Smoke billowed out through my nose as I let it out. She nodded as well, moving her whole body. I fought back a groan.

"Bella!" We both turned, the cigarette between my lips, her Gatorade up to hers. He walked toward us, towering above her, but her eyes were lit with pleasure. His arms, muscular and shining, opened up for her, and she reached over to give him a hug. "Umm…who's the person?" He looked at me, but wasn't speaking to me. I was right there. Right in front of him. What a douche.

She laughed, slipping out of the hug to face me as well. "That's rude. Be nice. This is Edward, he's in my English class. Edward, this is Paul." I smiled at him, holding the cigarette away from my face with one hand and shaking his with the other. Of course, I already knew who he was. I knew everything about her, and that included Paul Harrison, born January 23, 1991. He played the drums and had a tattoo on the back of his left shoulder. He had two older brothers and a younger sister, and his older sister died of pneumonia when he was six. And the most important of all? He was dating the girl I was in love with.

* * *

**I know...I should be working on OMWIWY, but I'm at a bit of a writer's block here, and this was killing me. I had to do it. I think it'll be fun. Really. So...review. I mean it.**

**I put a little thing in there for my best friend, Hanna. AKA, Lewygirl123. Check her out. She's UH-MAZ-ING. Love you!**

**xX A Strange and Beautiful Rose Xx**


	2. IGotTheBreathOfALastCigaretteOnMyTeeth

Well, that wasn't all there was to know about Paul. But all there is? I know it.

"Are you ready to come back inside?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and retracting the one that I was shaking. I pulled my cigarette back for another drag, watching it all go down. "Alice and Angela want another dance with you. And Jessica was hoping to talk to you."

I saw her roll her eyes, tossing the empty Gatorade at the trash can. It went in with ease. "No, I'm not ready, but I'm going." She sighed, taking his hand and smiling at me. I smiled through my cigarette, and my heart pounded a little faster. "I'll, um, see you later, Edward. Nice talking to you."

She waved as she retreated with Paul, who was practically dragging her. I watched her go.

Stamping out my cigarette - a few minutes later, of course - I followed her in, saying goodbye to the cool, September air and into the heat of the gymnasium - and bodies. The heat hit me instantly, and any sweat that I had gotten rid of? Well…I think I gained it all back. The song that was playing was Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf, and the amount of gyrating bodies in one vicinity made me want to hurl.

It was disgusting really. Jasper was dancing and grinding with Rosalie, Jacob with some girl on his Rez, and Tanya was standing by the bleachers. Most likely waiting for me. I made myself hidden. I would not join that mosh pit. Which is why I didn't got to dances.

The music sucked, the dancing sucked, someone always ends up crying about "having their heart broken". And I knew all this from experience. Except for crying. I did NOT cry. And I swear, I never would.

Soon, the song changed to a slow song, Every Time We Touch by Cascada. Candlelight version, naturally. If I missed this, Tanya would kill me. So I made my way over to her, offering my hand. No words were needed, and I led her onto the dance floor, close enough to Bella and Paul that I could still see them, watch her. I wrapped my arms around Tanya's waist, and her arms snaked around my neck, and I swayed with her, glancing nervously around.

Jasper had his hands on the pixie's - or Alice, known to the rest of mankind - waist, smiling down at her like she was an angel. And she looked like she knew it. There was a smirk on her face, and her face glowed.

I trained my eyes on Bella's swaying hips, listening to Tanya's quiet breathing, and feeling her grasp on my neck and the rub of her hips on mine. Paul's hands traveled lower, and Bella giggled, nipping at his ear. My stomach flopped and bile rose in my throat.

I backed away from Tanya, turning my back on the couple and her, storming off to sit on the bleachers until the dance ended. I wouldn't move. I was done. No more dances. None. I put my chin in my hands, my elbows on my knees, my eyes cast downward. After a couple of seconds, I heard Tanya's sneakers coming closer.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Her voice whined and sounded terrible with the song. "Talk to me!"

"Nothing's wrong. I feel nauseous, that's all," I muttered angrily. "Go away."

I could sense her pout, but I wouldn't budge. I heard her stomp away in a huff. I checked my watch. Eight thirty. A half an hour to go…

Minutes later, I heard more footsteps, and someone sat beside me. "Go away, Tanya," I growled. I heard a deep chuckle, and knew immediately I was wrong. I looked up. Jacob.

"You're in love with my cousin's girlfriend. Ironic, really," he said, staring out into the gym. It didn't seem to bother him that I wasn't looking him in the eye. "She's a catch, isn't she. She seems to capture every guys' heart. It's absolutely true. About half of the male population in this school has it out for Paul for snatching her. They all want her. Myself included. And it seems as if you're in the ballgame too."

My mouth popped open before quickly closing. I floundered. One of my best friends liked the girl I was in love with. Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. "Well…nothing's going for me. She barely even remembers my name. Don't tell anyone, or I'll knock your brain _so _far back into your head…" I trailed off. He would understand the rest.

Jacob chuckled again, patting my knee. My anger blazed. He was taking this as a joke. It was the farthest thing from a joke. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, man. Whoever gets her, gets her. And it seems like Paul is going to be that guy." He looked into the crowd, and there, in almost the center, stood the two of them, and Paul was saying some kind of heartfelt thing, and Bella was crying happily. Suddenly, the DJ stepped out of his place, bringing the mike over to the "happy" couple.

And his voice blared out of the speakers. "This girl," he said, smiling, pointing at Bella, "just said she loved me. After I told her. We're officially together. Me and her. Bella and Paul. I love you, Bella. I love you."

Cheers. Whoops. Whistles. She kissed him. He kissed her back. The DJ clapped. Everyone clapped. Alice screamed ecstatically, rushing over to her best friend to jump up and down with her. Angela made her way toward them as well, and kissed her cheeks and laughed with her and everyone was happy.

Except for me. I wasn't happy. Not in the slightest. The anger flared even more, and I stood quickly, slipping out of the loud, crowded, cheerful gymnasium and I stood outside with a new "cancer stick" and I wouldn't go back in.

I heard the door click behind me, but I didn't turn.

"Edward! It seems every time I come out here, you're here," she said, coming up beside me. "It's crazy in there, isn't it? Unbelievable." She sighed. "He's great, isn't he? Did you hear? Paul loves me. Isn't that great?" She sighed again, wistfully. "He's amazing. I never thought I'd love someone as much as I love him. Have you ever felt that way?" She looked at me, her eyes glittering with happiness, and she had never looked so joyful in her entire existence. And I would know. I had been watching her for years.

"Yeah…I have," I answered, my voice quiet and small. I looked at her then, her smile seeming to light up the night.

"Are you OK?" She came closer, in front of me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You seem kind of down. Did your girlfriend say or do something? What's her name again? Tonya?"

"Tanya," I murmured. "And…" I stopped. An epiphany. Perhaps if I pretended to be sad, depressed about Tanya or whoever, she would comfort me. I would have a few more precious moments with this angel. "Yes. She…I think she isn't in to me anymore. We're fighting all the time. And sometimes…I don't think I'm that in to her. I used to be. I'm sad to see it go."

It wasn't all a lie. I wasn't that in to her. The lies? She was still completely in to me, we didn't fight a lot, and I never had been in to her, and I'm not sad. She wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug. I faked a couple tears to make it more believable.

She pulled back a little. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking into my eyes. Her sympathy rolled off her in waves.

Our lips. So close. I ached to close that distance. Her lips were like a magnet, and her eyes were hypnotizing.

It wasn't like I was the only one leaning in. I could see she was affected to. My cigarette fell to the ground, forgotten. My breath, which smelled like smoke, no doubt, blew across her face, and her own - smelling like Gatorade and cinnamon, blew across my own face.

And then our lips touched, and the two worlds collided.


	3. AndShe'sAnActress

I didn't expect it to get so intense. Her hands grasping my hair, pulling, tugging. Her hips grinding into mine, the friction. Oh, the friction. I'm sure she could tell _exactly_ what she was doing to me. My hands gripped her waist, her ass, her neck, her hair. Anything they could reach. Because this might be my first and only chance to. No doubt she'd go back to him the minute the moment was over.

And the moment was. As soon as it had started, it had ended, and she was a foot away from me, gasping for breath. Much like I was. Her hands were on her knees, her chest expanding, flashing those gorgeous breasts of hers. I leaned my head back, my hands interlaced behind and cupping the back of my head. I stared into the inky blue of night. The stars blinked above me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I wasn't. Not at all. Not even a little. I hated Paul. Always had. Always will. But if I didn't apologize, she'd get pissed.

"Don't be," she replied, which shocked me. "That was one hell of a kiss. Tanya's a lucky girl." I let out a breath. So my kissing was good. Would it happen again? I hoped it would. "I should probably get inside…Paul's probably looking for me." She smiled at me, and disappeared inside again.

No goodbye. Just a smile. That worked for me. At least I got a smile. Half the people in our damn high school didn't get that. And I got a smile _and_ a kiss. Beat that, motherfuckers. I laughed out loud, enjoying the moment. I had just gotten a mind-blowing kiss from the girl of my dreams. This was probably the best moment of my life.

"What's so funny?" a voice said behind me. I turned. Jasper stood there, smirking. Did he know? Would he care? He would lie for me, right?

"Nothing…" I trailed off, still chuckling. "What's up?"

"Your dick," he answered, coming up beside me. He held out his hand, and I handed him a cigarette, taking one out for myself. He flicked his lighter, the flame bursting out, and lit the tip. He kept it gassed, and I leaned forward, lighting my own. "What's going on? Why do you have a hard-on?"

I shrugged, sucking a drag. Ah. Did my heart good. Well, not really. But the taste of tobacco was comforting. Even if it was hazardous to my health, it was damn good. "Oh, no reason."

"There is always a reason. Number one rule in 'guy rules,'" Jasper responded, blowing out smoke. "Now spill." I sighed. What a dickweed. Couldn't let it go.

I shrugged again, appearing nonchalant. "No blowing the hay, got it?" How the fuck that came about, I'm not sure. But somehow our friends ended up using 'blowing the hay' as the phrase 'telling secrets.' Because 'telling secrets' sounded too damn intimate, and our group of friends just weren't intimate. Except Rose and Jasper. They were strictly platonic, but it didn't frickin' look like it. Some back history; it's a long story.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, looking at the pavement. "Just do it, dumbass."

"I kissed her," I answered, sucking in another drag. "I kissed Bella, and it was fucking amazing, and it's given me more confidence in it. Maybe hope has not been lost."

I sighed. I sounded like a whipped, lovesick fool. I was _not _lovesick. And I was _definitely_ not whipped. A fool, maybe, not lovesick or whipped. I may be in love with an unavailable girl, but that did not make me lovesick. And I didn't do everything for her, so I couldn't be whipped. Right?

"You're whipped. Did you hear your voice? Wistful, dude."

"A dude is an infected hair on an elephant's butt. I find that offending."

"That's just an urban legend."

"…whatever. I don't care." Jasper laughed. "And it's not like you aren't whipped over M.A. Brandon, douche." Jasper laughed again.

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not, infected hair."

"IT'S AN URBAN LEGEND!"

I rolled my eyes. Then we both burst out laughing.

That was just our style. We'd have a conversation and end up laughing, even if we're pissed at each other.

"Where's the balls of our operation?" I took another drag of my cigarette, staring out into the parking lot.

"You mean Emmett?"

"Who else would I mean? He _is_ the only one who thinks with his balls and not his brain. Though I'm starting to doubt he has one…"

"I've been thinking that for years." We lapsed into silence, smoking the cigarettes. It's a wonder we haven't gotten caught yet. Smoking on school grounds is strictly prohibited. And that particular rule might be the only one they enforce.

"I don't think he came." I nodded, and Jasper stamped out his cigarette. "A little advice, by the way?"

I waited, finishing my own. I looked at him, but he was contemplating. "Watch out for yourself in your quest for dominance? I don't really have the time or the will to pick up the pieces if you get hurt."

"You make me sound like a girl."

"I have my suspicions."

I snorted. "Get out of here, dickweed."

"You've got about sixty seconds before Tanya comes out. I've been counting." He left, and I stood there in the silence of night until his prediction came true.

"Edward! I've been looking all over for you!" I turned to see the strawberry blonde bombshell waving for the doorway. "Come on! It's freezing out here, and the dance is almost over!" I sighed, and made my way back inside.

It still amazed me the difference between the outside and the inside. The outside is cool, the air clean. The inside, on the other hand, was hot and sticky, and the air was full of left over air and smelled like sweat and Gatorade.

I prefer the first, thank you. I made my way through the packed bodies to where Rose and Jasper were, standing with the rest of the 'gang.' The 'gang' consisted of many: Jasper, the music buff; Rose, the quiet beauty queen; Jacob, the track star; Seth, the outgoing Freshman; Leah, the coldhearted bitch; Garret, the righteous vice-prez; Tanya, the dumb blonde; Irina, the bitchy drama queen; Kate, the strong prude; Carmen, the love monkey; Eleazar, the strange follower; Quil, the math geek; Embry, the car dork; and last and quite possibly least, Emmett, the obnoxious, outspoken, moronic, sex-driven, joke protector who happens to be my big brother. And best friend.

One might wonder why I had no idea where he was. Or if he came. Let's just say that my parents and him didn't get along; he has his own apartment close to the school. I tended to levitate there after school. That's where the 'gang' hung out every day. How we all fit was a mystery to me.

"So the hidden has arisen. It's about damn time. We've barely seen you this whole time." Emmett smirked at me. I smirked back.

"I could say the same for you, big _bro_." I knew he hated it when I called him that. It was all a joke though. Though he glared at me and clenched his fists, I saw the smile playing at his lips, and soon enough he was laughing.

Rose turned to Tanya then and said, "I don't see what's so funny about that." Tanya laughed, and Rose turned around, pouting, into Jasper's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her head.

Strictly platonic. It doesn't damn look like it.

A slow song. I didn't even know what the song was named. But they all paired off. Carmen with Eleazar, Jacob with Leah, Jasper with Rose, Garret with Kate. Irina went in search of a dance partner, and Tanya came to me. What fun. Seth, as outgoing as he might be, could not ask a girl to dance for his life. Poor guy. So he went to sit on the bleachers, eyes sad, wistful. He could say yes, but he couldn't ask. And nobody asked him.

God damn, I wish I was him.

I swayed to the beat, my eyes searching for a certain some- There. Across the room. She sat on the bleachers with Alice and Angela, watching the rest of the packed bodies. Where was Paul? Not that I minded. I was glad he wasn't there.

But I was over here. With Tanya. And not with Bella. Fuck.

Tanya was like one of those weirdo fish you see on the sides of fish tanks, sucking on the glass. They just latch on and don't let go.

If the shoe fits, I say. But I won't tell her exactly what I think about her. I may be an ass and all, but I am respectable and polite to women.

Sort of.

The lights flicked on, and the DJ told us goodnight. Tanya unlatched her arms from around my neck, and I wriggled about a half foot away. "I'll see you tomorrow." I turned, before she could kiss me. My eyes scanned the group of people migrating toward the door. I could tell where she was just by finding her hair. That's how attuned I was. I squeezed through the group, hearing a lot of names, and seeing a lot of fingers, but soon I was by her side, pretending to not notice she was there.

"Edward! Hey!" Good. Act like nothing happened between you, got it.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. Long time, no see!" She laughed. She's got a beautiful laugh.

"Have you met my friends, Angela and Alice?"

"The double A's? Of course I know them." She laughed again. But seriously. Who doesn't? Those three were the hottest pieces of meat in this godforsaken place.

"Edward, you're friends with Jasper, right?" That came from the little one.

"Ah…my little friend, Casper. Yes, I am. Why?" Shrimpy giggled, and I felt cold air. Wow, I hadn't realized we'd made it that far. We separated from the rest of the pack, finding a stone bench near the entrance to the school. One unoccupied by third base couples.

Alice shrugged. "I dunno. I was just wondering about him and Rosalie. They seem very close. Are they dating? You must have heard the rumors." She paused, but not long enough for me to answer. "Your group keeps your shit on the down low. And, not that it's any of my business and I won't tell the rest of these gossip shitters, but I want to know. Are they a thing?"

"Naw. He's got a thing for a certain little lady, and she's had her eyes out for a big buffoon for years now. They're strictly platonic. Practically like sibs, but they just don't act like it." I watched Alice nod, contemplating, and I noticed Bella was watching me. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You just talk different than the rest of them. That's all."

Them? Not us? Hm. "Oh." I stood, nodding at Angela, who was whispering into her phone, and Alice, who was still mulling over my words, and finally Bella. "I better be leaving. Erm…I'll see y'all on Monday."

Bella, Alice, and Angela started laughing. Did I say something? "What?"

"You just said 'y'all,'" Angela answered, stifling another giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you guys another day. Better?" Alice nodded, and I started off. I was halfway to my supreme car when a hand was on my arm. I would know that hand from anywhere. I turned, smiling, and I met her brown eyes.

"I haven't seen you in forever."


	4. ButSheAin'tGotNoNeed

She laughed. "I know." She reached up on her tiptoes to hug me tightly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist. "I missed you," she whispered into my ear.

"I know." We laughed, and I led her to me car. "How have you been?"

"Fine…I'm sorry about everything, Edward. I didn't mean to drag you into my shit. And I'm sorry for taking off like that. It was wrong of me."

Her saying sorry brought my previous feelings boiling to the surface. Anger and betrayal simmered beneath my skin, and I felt my hands clench into fists. "You're right, it was wrong of you. Leaving me alone to deal with the outcome. You do realize I've already moved on? That I don't care about you like that anymore."

She looked at her feet. "Edward, I know I made mistakes, but we can fix it…"

"No," I said, cutting her off, "we can't. Because I don't _want_ to. It's over. It's been over since you left. I'm done. I loved you, but I don't anymore."

I heard her take a shuddering breath, and then she spoke. "Edward, I'm-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Emily. We're through. You had your chance, and I was so willing to be yours. But you screwed it up. Go back to him; I'm not going to deal with everything you put me through all over again."

I sighed, my thoughts leaking toward Bella. Like they usually did.

I looked at her then, and saw the tears in her eyes. Her large brown eyes. The ones I could get lost in for many hours. Before. Now, they were just eyes, and were flat compared the brown eyes of Bella.

Bella.

Maybe I am lovesick. "I should get going. I'll see you around, Emily. Tell Sam I said 'hi.'" I smiled at her, and turned my back, leaving her in the parking lot.

My punk-ass car. Not really punk-ass, but it was pretty damn awesome. I patted its new paint job and slid in, the smoothness of pleather pleasing. Key in the ignition, turn. Vroom. I'm about to put the car in reverse when there is a knock at my window. I looked over. Emmett.

I watched the window roll down. "What, dumbass?" He grinned goofily.

"Ride, please." I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door so he could get in. He slid in, buckling up quickly. I realized that I hadn't buckled mine, and strapped myself in. We drove in silence for a couple minutes. Halfway through the ride, Emmett spoke. "So…you and Swan, eh?"

My blood boiled, and my fingers tensed around the steering wheel. "Who told you that?" I hissed through my teeth. Emmett laughed, putting his feet up on the dashboard. I gritted my teeth so more, and slapped at his legs. He put them down glumly.

"Jasper. Don't worry, he didn't tell anyone else. Just me." I sighed, but my blood still simmered.

"He fucking promised he wouldn't tell anyone, that jackass." Emmett laughed again, then he turned up the radio.

"A'right. Listen. She's a sweetheart. The big bro approves. But watch that important organ, 'kay? 'Cause a taken woman usually ends in heartache. And I don't particularly want to get my hands dirty, a'right?"

"Seriously, do you share a brain with Jasper? 'Cause he said the same thing." This whole thing was starting to bug me.

Emmett growled playfully. "No. I have my own, thank you."

"I doubt it."

"You bastard."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I sent a mocking grin in his direction, and he laughed again and leaned back, putting his feet back up on the dashboard. I swatted them again, but he ignored me, so I hit the back of his head. He sighed, pulling his feet down.

I pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot.

"'Kay dude. I'll see you later. The band has a gig tomorrow. You being there?" Incorrect grammar, incorrect grammar!

"Yeah, douche. Now get the fuck out of here. I'm losing gas!"

Emmett rolled his eyes but got out. "The Ring, 'kay? Don't forget. Bring a date too. Bring a couple." I rolled up the window as he was talking. He gave me the bird, but I sent it flying back at him. He laughed and strolled into the lobby of the main building.

I sighed. I loved that bear. I put the car in reverse and pulled out of there.

The ride was silent except for the quiet purr of the engine, and the music that Emmett had turned on. I pulled into the winding driveway of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mine as well. It took me five minutes to reach the garage, and two to get it to open. Once my car was parked and locked, I used the garage door to get inside. The lights were still on, to my surprise. Esme liked to go to bed early, and Carlisle was working the late shift.

I found my mother sitting in the living room, sleeping soundly in the couch, the TV on mute. I smiled to myself before shutting the TV off and picking my mother up gently. She was extremely light, and I carried her silently to her room, laying her down flat on the bed. I took a blanket from the back of Carlisle's office chair and draped it across her shoulders. I turned the light off in the living room after leaving, then padded to my room.

Pajamas, teeth, and in bed. I shut off my light and let my open window and the sounds outside lull me to sleep.


	5. She'sGotMoneyFromHerParents

Sunlight streamed through my window into my eyes. I saw the fire, and I sat up straight, my eyes narrowing against the blinding light. Sunlight did not usually filter through the clouds of rainy Forks, Washington, and I was surprised to look out the window beside me to find not one cloud in the sky, and the world was lit by yellow drops of gold.

I walked groggily out of my bedroom, stumbling down the long hallway, peeking into my parents' bedroom. My father, Carlisle slept soundly, a small whoosh of breath the only sound he made. I snickered before continuing on my journey. Was Esme in, reading or whatnot, or was she out and about like she was half the time on a Saturday?

I checked the house, finding the house quiet other than our ginger and white longhaired kitten, Margie, scratching at the fridge. Smiling to myself at her antics, I opened it, getting a little milk and a water bottle and dumping some of it in her water bowl. I swished it slightly to mix it as she wove around my legs, purring quietly. She began lapping at it after I set it down, and I put some left over cat food in the other bowl as well, just in case she was hungry too.

After feeding the kitten, I went outside with my homework and a book. My sunglasses placed firmly on my face, I also got a lawn chair so I could lounge in the sun instead of hide away under the porch. I felt around in my backpack for cigarettes, taking on out and lighting it. I stared into the trees, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the silence of the day. With Carlisle sleeping, and Esme out, I had the house and the day to myself. It would be a pleasant experience.

Being an only child was a hard ordeal, especially when you had been so close to having a sibling.

When I was only three, my mother became pregnant again. My father was excited, buying all sorts of baby things that could be used for both a girl and a boy. We never did find out. My mother was driving home from her friend Jolene's house when a car ran a red light. He crashed straight into Esme's car, on the passenger's side. She got pretty beat up; broke almost every bone in her body, since the other car pushed her straight into a telephone pole. She had a collapsed lung and a major concussion; it was a wonder my mother made it out alive.

That was a hard time for me and Carlisle. We played hooky - him from the hospital, me from school. We stayed at home playing board games in silence, watching TV in silence, reading in silence. Everything we did was in silence. We walked on egg shells, thinking if we did one wrong thing, Esme would die.

It's easy to say that baby did not make it out of that car crash. But my mother did. Though, even now, she has scars on her face, and half of it is partially disfigured. She's blind in one eye. She only has one lung and she has to take medications. And the worst to her is she can no longer bear babies.

I sighed, stumping out my cigarette. I couldn't even concentrate on it anyway. Coughing slightly, I took out my math homework and a pencil. I began laboring over equations and numbers, wishing we were allowed to use a calculator.

After two grueling hours, I stopped. Someone was coming up the drive. It was a quiet sound, so I doubted it was a car. A bike, maybe?

Most people wondered why we had a gravel driveway instead of pavement. We could definitely afford it. Two times over, and still have enough to have whatever we wanted. My mother's job as an interior designer - she was quite well known, and had a waiting list - and my father's job as a surgeon/doctor (I never have known) were both well-paying occupations, and both hoped that I would follow in one of their footsteps. I was still completely confused on what I wanted to do.

But we didn't want pavement. It smelled bad, and it ruined the effect - we wanted to stay completely green. Or…as green as we could be.

I pretended to go back to my math homework, waiting expectantly for whoever was coming up the long driveway to reach the clearing where our house sat.

A couple minutes passed before I heard the tires screech to a stop on our gravel driveway. I looked up, gazing into the peering eyes of Bella.

She laughed as I stared at her, astonished. Why was she here? Especially when I looked like shit? "Sorry…I probably should've called. But, um, my father wanted to pass along a message to Dr. Cullen, who I assume is your father?"

I nodded, still completely speechless. So that's why. Nothing to do about me. Perfect. "Uh, yeah…my dad's asleep right now. You know, working the night shift and all," I spat out, only stuttering once. "If you want, you can stay here 'til he gets up. He's like a bat - he doesn't sleep long."

She laughed, though I wasn't really kidding. Carlisle really didn't sleep long. At the most, he slept for six hours each day, then woke up. You just couldn't keep him down. I glanced at my watch, the one my Grandma Chewy had given me - it was way childish, but I was too lazy to get another one - and noticed it was ten o'clock. My father reached home at seven every morning, meaning he had slept for only three hours so far. I still had a good two hours left.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she jogged up to where I sat. I closed my Algebra book, my pencil lead cracking. Fuck. That was my last piece. I'd have to get more.

"Just math homework."

"Where's your mom?" She said it so simply, so curiously, I wondered if she really did care where my mother was.

"Probably off shopping for garden gnomes and other things to 'spice' up our house." I looked back at it. "I can't fathom what we could possibly need after all the crap she buys almost every week."

She laughed again, and I chuckled twice, before I marveled in how beautiful her laugh sounded.

Yep, definitely whipped. Fuck. It was hard to admit.

After her laughter died away, she choked out, "I can't believe you used the word spice and fathom. Oh my gosh, you are too much."

I stared at her. I couldn't help myself. I had to ask. "How are you and Paul?"

She smiled. "Good. He sent me flowers last night. It cost extra, to send them so late. He's so sweet, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Perfect." I swallowed my bile as I choked out the words. She didn't seem to notice the change in atmosphere. Perhaps she was just pretending. Or perhaps she just didn't care enough. Whichever, it left a weight in my stomach.

She was still with the creep. How? Why? Was that kiss not as great to her as it was to me? We could be so much.

But no. She chose that football scum. Worse than scum. Football…I couldn't think of a word to describe my distaste for Paul.

I needed a cigarette. I hoped she didn't mind, but the anxiety that I felt for her confession was too much. The smoke on unhealthiness from the tobacco and nicotine would be perfect to ease that anxiety.

I took out the thin, round stick and stuck it between my lips, lighting it with my lighter. Bella smiled at me, though she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Well, I guess we shared the same feelings about each other's lovers - her to my addiction, and me to her…boyfriend.

This couldn't go on much longer. The silence. I sucked in a drag, letting the smoke billow out of my nose. The smoke inhalation I received from the cigarette made me cough in a delightful way. I greedily sucked in another drag.

Coughing a little more, I smiled at her again, hiding my shock and betrayal. The kiss must have meant nothing to her. "Well that's great. Um…Do you want anything? Are you hungry?"

"Starved, actually, but I don't want to eat your food. I'm just here on an errand." She smiled at me, apologetically.

"Nonsense," I grinned at her. "We've got enough food to feed two families our size. Anyway, don't messengers need to have a full stomach to remember their messages?" I winked at her.

She chuckled and replied, "I suppose your right…" I got up, grabbing my school stuff. It would be just my luck to have it start pouring on such a beautiful day while my school books are outside. Getting drenched. That would be a wonderful time.

"Just move your bike into the garage. I'll get some eggs and bacon cooking." She nodded, grabbing her bike and beginning to wheel it toward the large garage. I stared after her for a second before continuing on my way.

As I walked in, I dropped my backpack on the floor, and put my math books on the table. Margie curled around my legs, purring, and I stretched down to pet her. But I was on a mission. I was sure Paul couldn't cook - he had been in my Home Economics class two years ago…bad memories - and maybe a good meal would win her over. A guy had to use everything he had, right?

As I took out the carton of eggs, I decided to make my father a meal as well. Couldn't hurt, could it?

I didn't hear her come up behind me, but all of a sudden, she was beside me, cracking eggs into a bowl. She automatically seemed to know to put six in, and she began whipping them for scrambled. How did she know they were my favorite? "So, what does your father need to tell my father?"

"Oh, I have no idea. Something about how my father needs to repay your father for something, I guess. Apparently, at the time, Charlie bought something from your dad, but he didn't have the money to repay him. Now that Charlie's on his way to 'fame' he has the money. He got his paycheck in last night. Half of it's going to Dr. Cullen and the other half is going to fund my mom has for me in the Southeast." I got a pan with edges out, trying to appear nonchalant. Then I carefully took a butter knife and let a slab drip onto the pan. It was getting strangely hot in here. I opened the window as Bella put the burner on.

"Oh. Well, that's cool, I guess." She shrugged, and I changed the conversation. "What do you want with it?"

Bella thought about it for a minute, and I stared at her face, cataloguing each minute detail in my head for further use. "I'm not sure. The only things I can think of that go well with eggs are sausage and bacon, and we can't make that."

I was stunned. "What?"

"Well, I know that you're a vegetarian, so I assumed that you wouldn't want pork."

"How did you know that?"

She cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable with this turn in the conversation. "Well, Alice was dancing with Jasper last night, and your name might have come up…"

To say I was confused was an understatement. I was beyond confused. "Why?"

She shifted, biting her lip and looking at her feet. "Well, I might have mentioned our talk to Alice and Angela, and she might have mentioned it to Jasper, and Alice might have asked what you were like, and he might have told her all there was to know about you, and Alice might have told me what Jasper told her."

I stood there blankly, completely forgetting about the eggs. "Oh." That's all I could come up with. Inside, something broke though. Euphoria washed its way through me. Our talk had meant enough that she mentioned it to her friends.

And before my mind could catch up with my actions, she was pressed up against the counter, my lips pushed fervently to hers. There was no resistance. She wanted this just as much as me. Her fingers laced through my hair, tugging and pulling, and a inferno blasted its way through me, sending every nerve ending into flames.

I hoisted her up onto the counter, and her legs locked around my waist. She opened her lips to my persistent tongue, and the battle for dominance kicked me. I lost every thought about breakfast, about my father a floor above me, and the fact that she had a boyfriend. That fact was the easiest to forget. I couldn't have cared less.

My arms were like a vise, holding her tightly to me as we fought with our hormones.

A throat clearing close by made us stop, remembering everything I at least had forgotten. I turned, my cheeks flaming to an embarrassing red to find myself face to face with the one and only Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My father.

"So…is this the girlfriend I've heard nothing about?"


	6. InATrustFundBackEast

I jumped away from her, my cheeks flaming. This. Is. The. End. Of. The. World. Literally.

I smiled at my father, and he chuckled. He scooped at the eggs, burnt on the bottom, still chuckling. He got out three slices of bread and put them in the toaster, popping them down. "So…"

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter." Carlisle nodded, smiling.

"Nice to see you again, Bella." Her face barely registered any surprise, but her perfect eyebrows, slightly arching over those beautiful eyes…it was almost too much.

Bella cleared her throat, blushing slightly. Such a lovely color… "My father just wanted me to drop off an envelope with money in it. He said he owed you money…?" Carlisle chuckled again, nodding.

"A lost poker match we had a couple years back. You were both at camp. I believe we were with the Clearwaters, Billy, and Joseph Brandon." He sighed at the memories. But my mind was somewhere else. Our parents played poker? "Well…I won't accept the money now. Have your father put it in your college funds. An late birthday present, perhaps?"

Bella bit her lip. "I don't need the money for my college funds. I've raked in money in the theater department for a while, including lemonade stands, babysitting, my job at the Newton's store, etcetera. And neither my father's or my mother's jobs are bad paying. Plus, Phil and my mother have been adding money to a savings account over in Florida for a couple years now.

Not that I'm not grateful or anything, it's just…my father warned me this would happen and made me practice this speech a million times before he let me come over here to drop it off. He said that you never accepted money. And I couldn't bear taking your money."

Carlisle laughed as he scooped the eggs onto the porcelain plates. The toast popped and I went to butter them, still listening to their conversation. "No, no, no. I insist. It wasn't even that much. A bill, give or take a couple." He laughed again nonchalantly, and Bella looked at him curiously. It occurred to me that Bella didn't know what a bill was. I had grown up with it, Carlisle being from the city and all. But she had grown up here.

"A bill is city slang for a hundred dollars," I explained, dropping the sliced pieces of toast onto the plates. She nodded, though she still didn't understand. "My dad was raised in Boston."

Intuition dawned on her, and Carlisle laughed harder. "I won't take it, Dr. Cullen. The money is yours." She set the plain white envelope on the kitchen counter, determination in every feature of her gorgeous face. How could just one look make me love her even more?

"If you wish. I'll just send it back around Christmas." She shrugged. As if he'd forget. "Don't think I'll forget." He grabbed the envelope and quickly wrote in elegant doctor-script - the kind that nobody except a doctor can decipher - 'Bella's Christmas present'. He clipped it to the refrigerator, smiling to himself. Her mouth hung open slightly in indignation, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Her head immediately snapped toward me, and I handed her a plate full of scrambled eggs and toast. She took it tentatively. I grinned at her war between leaving before she embarrassed herself even more and her guilt at the waste of food.

Alas, her hunger won out in the end, and she grabbed the fork my father held out for her and went to sit at the gleaming mahogany table. I took my own plate and I and my father followed after her. I sat across from her, and my father sat at the head, holding out his hands on either side of him. I groaned. Grace.

Bella inclined her head to the side, but I put my hand in his and he took it gently. Bella followed my lead. As if he couldn't ruin my life even more. I reached my hand for hers, and she stretched across the table to grab it. Her warm hand was nearly too much to bear.

"God, thank you for the food we are about to eat. Thank you for the abundance of nourishment that we receive through your blessing. Bless our food. Amen." He let go of our hands, and I reluctantly let go of Bella's. Sighing, I set to work on the burned eggs, and hardly toasted bread. Not the best meal I had ever eaten.

We ate silently, and Carlisle took our plates and rinsed them off. He slid them into the dishwasher. I should've known it was coming.

"So…if you two aren't dating…" Carlisle started, leaving the rest for us. I shared a look with Bella. Oh God, I did not want to deal with this. I tried to make a break.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I've got homework, and I'm sure Bella has to get home." Bella looked at me curiously, and I gave her a look. "Right, Bella?" Intuition flickered across her face.

"Right…yeah. I'm sure Charlie wants me to do something else. Dishes, laundry, whatever." She stood up. "Thank you so much for breakfast. I'll see you later, Mr. Cullen." She smiled at me. "See you at school, Edward."

She dashed toward the door, slipping out gracefully. I stared after her for a long while, before I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "You're in love, aren't you?"

I blushed. "Maybe," I muttered grudgingly. "What's it to you, anyway?"

Carlisle chuckled, patting my shoulder softly. "Son, tell me what's on your mind. I'm your father - I want to know."

"She's dating Paul," I said. That was all I had to say. Everyone knew Paul. It was Paul.

"Ah…I see. Star linebacker. He's got a scholarship going for-"

"Dad."

"Sorry, son." There was a moment of silence. "Look…everybody has it. A crush on a taken woman. It happens to every man in the history of mankind. And it almost always ends in heartbreak. Be careful of that vital organ; heartbreak is the worst wound you can receive. But I have faith in you. Maybe you'll win her over. Like I won Esme."

I did a double take. What? "What? You won Mom?" I turned to look at him.

He nodded, smiling at memories. "Your mother was a volunteer at the hospital I was interning for. It was while I was in college. We became good friends. It wasn't until I was head over heels in love with her that I found out she was engaged.

"You know your mother is three years older than me, but it didn't make any difference. My own father told me that older women always broke your heart. But I couldn't stay away."

My father painted a picture in my head. I saw my mother before she was wounded. I saw my father without the receding hairline. "Everything about her drew me in. She was the most wonderful person I had ever come across. And her fiancé was one of the worst.

"He was the most vile people I had ever met. But when he was around her, she was all he could see. He was one of the most doting of men you could ever meet. It was obvious that he was completely in love with her. Of course, who couldn't? But that was one of the reasons why I hated him. Your mother returned the feelings with a fervor.

"But I couldn't stop trying. I would not let my feelings go unreturned. And it happened that they weren't. Esme felt the same connection that I did. And soon, we were in a hidden affair.

"Eventually, her fiancé found out. And that was when I found out just how terrible he really was. The bruise that he left on her cheek still haunts me. But I and your uncle Edmund took care of that. And soon after I had won her over, after the terrible escapade we had with her ex, I proposed. Of course, she accepted. And here we are."

After the story, I sat there for a long time. "But that's a rare type of story. But maybe I passed the gene on to you. Maybe you have the power and charisma that I had to win over a lovely, taken woman."

I imagined every piece he had told me. I would have to get the other side of the story from my mother. "Who was her fiancé?"

My father chuckled. "You know him. You might be surprised." As I waited, I took out a cigarette and lit it. He eyed me sternly, but made no move to stop me. That's how it was with my family. Emmett and I had been smoking since Freshman year. And I waited, and Carlisle finally told me. "George Harrison."

I choked. I had been sucking in a drag when he said it, and it all went down my throat, tobacco and smoke. I coughed and choked for five minutes straight, my father patting my back soothingly chuckling. "I told you you might be surprised."

"Yeah, no kidding," I wheezed. Paul's father.

I thought about this for a while, turning the words of his story over and over. It was then I realized that my dad had said almost the exact same thing as Emmett and Jasper had. I gritted my teeth.

Carlisle changed the subject. "So, how's your brother? He never stops by anymore."

"That's 'cause you told him not to."

"Oh." I waited. "Well, how is he anyway?"

"Fine. Him and his band have a gig tonight. Am I allowed to go?" Carlisle nodded. He could never deny Emmett anything. They loved each other better from afar.

Carlisle chuckled. "While you're there, teach your brother some proper English. He sent a note the other day talking about the cost of rent and how my monthly checks were coming too slowly. 'The money be sent quickly to me now on.' The boy has terrible grammar."

"I'll get right on that," I laughed.

After some more chat, I climbed the stairs. The day was half over, the sun high in the sky. I finished my math, and moved on to English. I took out the class book, and began reading - notes, thoughts, questions, etcetera.

I finished the homework from all my classes, and by that time, I looked at the clock and realized it was six. I had to get ready.

I heard my mother downstairs, and I quickly showered. As I toweled my hair, I jogged down the stairs to find my mother cooking dinner, singing along to the Spice Girls. Oh, how I loved her.

She turned to me, smiling. "Ah, my Edward. So you are here! You're father has just left, sadly. But I'm making dinner!" The smile that lit up her face was contagious. Her being was filled with bubbles and love. There was no one in this world that could compare to my mother. Who could dislike someone like her?

I laughed with her, taking in her ravaged face and paler eye. The one that could not see anything. She smiled again, and I smiled back. "Your father told me you're going out tonight. Is that true?" I nodded. "Oh…well, tell Emmett hello for me, and good luck."

Some might ask why I am an only child. Emmett isn't really my older brother. For all intents and purposes, yes. He is. But truthfully, he's only a my mother's sister's son. AKA, my cousin. My parents never adopted him when his parents died in 9/11. He still has nightmares sometimes.

He was always given them a hard time - "You're not my real parents, you never will be" - and he got into a lot of trouble - drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, etc - so eventually it became too much. But Esme always thought of him as her son.

"I will, Mom." I helped her cook in silence, my towel draped across the back of a chair, my hair air-drying. After it was all cooked, we set to work on eating the steamed vegetables, and grilled chicken. With rice.

My mother had to be the best cook known to man. She should open up a restaurant, literally.

My stomach full, and my hair dry, I brushed my teeth and raked my fingers through the bronze locks topping my head. And then I remembered Emmett said I could invite someone. It couldn't hurt, right?

She picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Swan residence."

"Bella, hey."

"Edward! Hi! What's up?" I felt sweat in the palms of my hands.

"My brother and his band have this show tonight at 'The Ring' and his music rules. You want to come?" I heard her phone put over the speaker, and mumbles in the background.

"My father said it's OK. Can you pick me up?" I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me.

I laughed to myself. "Yeah. I'll see you in a few, OK?" We exchanged a few more words, and decided that I would go pick her up in ten minutes. I grabbed my cash for drinks and such before heading downstairs.

I waited a couple more minutes before I decided I could leave. I went to say goodbye to my mother when the phone rang. Sighing irritably, I picked up the hall receiver.

"Hello?" There was some breathing on the other end, and a few sniffles.

"Who is this?" I hissed.

A few more sniffles before I heard her voice. "I'm sorry, Edward. I hate to bug you again." A cough. I stayed silent. "But I have to tell you." A few more sniffles. "I tried to, but you wouldn't let me. I wanted to do this in person, but…it seems like this is the only way."

I was able to choke out through my shock, "What is it Emily?"

"I'm dying."


	7. TTTTongues

I couldn't talk. I could barely breathe. She…what?

"You're what?" I asked. I hadn't meant for it to be loud. No, she couldn't. How could Emily be dying. That was like saying that pigs could turn purple. And that wasn't possible. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my heart rate. I heard my mom in the other room asking what was going on.

Emily sniffled, and I heard Sam's voice in the background. "I have lung cancer." She coughed, and a small sob broke through. I ran my hand through his hair. This was impossible. But it seemed like it wasn't, because here I was, hearing that my old love was dying of lung cancer.

Because of me. "Emi, I'm so sorry… This is all my fault. I'm the one who-"

"No. I knew you would do this. I'm the one who took the cigarette from you. I'm the one who got addicted. Please don't blame yourself. It only makes me feel worse."

And how could I say no? I still cared for her, regardless of what had happened. I ran my hand through my hair again. "Look, Emi, I'm here. But I have to go. I've got to get to Em's gig tonight. I…let's meet tomorrow, OK? Bring Sam, if you want." I hated the guy, but she needed all the support she could. And he was who she needed.

I heard her take a deep breath. "OK. I'll call you, alright?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I was about to hang up the phone when she said something else. "Edward."

"Yeah, Emi."

I stood there while she coughed softly, silence enveloping out conversation. "Thank you." I smiled to myself, scratching my arm.

"Anything, Emily. You know that. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." I hung up the phone, placing it back in its cradle. I stood there for a moment, just staring at the phone, before I continued on my way out.

"Bye, Mom!" I called back to her, reaching into my pocket for my keys. My fingers curled around the metal objects, and I opened the garage to find my baby nestled into the shadows. I stroked the hood of my silver Volvo before getting in, settling into the smell of pleather. I breathed in deeply as I started the car, listening in satisfaction to the purr of the engine. I buckled quickly. I backed out, my sharp eyes peeled for trouble in the darkness of Forks.

The garage closed automatically as I did a tight circle to right the car in the right direction. Our driveway was at least three miles long; I was not about to drive that backwards in the darkness. I may be stupid sometimes, but not even I was that dimwitted.

I drove with the radio playing on low, the stereo tinkling out sounds of Mozart. My muscles relaxed as I listened to the soothing melodies of Mozart, and I drove like that until I reached the Swan residence. Lights danced behind the windows, and I could see the TV playing some baseball game. Chief Swan must be watching something, like almost every other night.

The door swung open to reveal some type of goddess in a red dress. It went almost to her knees, giving me an eyeful of perfect leg. It was strapless, showing off her creamy shoulders. It had a wrap around bodice (or so my mother called it), scrunched to show her oh-so-perfect goods. It felt like I had died and went to heaven.

But I played it cool. I leaned back in my seat, tapping my hands against the wheel. She pattered down toward me in her flats, grasping a red clutch in her left hand. Her silky mahogany locks were held up with an intricate diamond hair comb. Twisted up elegantly, it looked like she was going to a wedding. Her lips teased me in a luscious apple red, with angel white eye shadow and black mascara. I took in every inch of this creature before me, noting every detail I could. I wish I had a camera to take a picture to remember the moment. But surely I wouldn't forget.

I hadn't realized time had passed until she opened the door, and had sat down in the seat across from me. "I hope I'm not too dressed up. Sue told me this is what ladies wore to clubs." She strapped herself in.

I chuckled. "You're perfect. You'll just stand out from the rest. Not that that's a bad thing." She blushed. I chuckled again. "Your cheeks match your outfit. You look absolutely stunning. Brilliant." I turned my head toward her, locking eyes. "Breathtaking."

She gasped, blushing deeper. I grinned, turning back to the road, and we drove in silence for a while, the only sound was Tchaikovsky in the background.

"You listen to classical?" she asked, shocked. I nodded. "Wow. I didn't peg you for the type."

I half smiled. "It's soothing. It's not my favorite, but it's easier to drive to than music with words. Then I focus too much on the song, and not the music. Why? Do you listen to it?" She shook her head. I knew that had been coming. Nobody listened to classical music except for parents these days.

Silence enveloped the conversation until I turned a corner and the club was in view. I took out my fake ID. "Ready?"

She glanced at the piece of plastic, gulping. "You didn't say we'd need one of those."

I chuckled quietly as I undid my seat belt. She followed suit. "You'll have no trouble getting in, trust me." We made our way to the club's entrance, where the bouncer was checking names off of a list, and a long, impatient line stood, waiting to get in. I grabbed Bella's hand before I cut through, ignoring the angry protests. Bella moved more slowly, dragging behind, apologizing to everyone we were passing.

I finally shoved my way to the bouncer. Have you noticed that they're always really tall, really buff, and usually black. Not to sound racist or anything…it's just something that I've noticed. They are a lot more intimidating than most white guys I know, for sure.

"Hey, Ronny," I said, glancing quickly at the name tag. "ID's right here." I showed him the fake ID. He waved me through. I winked at Bella, before stepping behind the bouncer. I watched as she worked her magic.

She stepped up to him, batting those gorgeous eyelashes at him. "Sir…I seem to have misplaced my ID."

Ronny looked stunned by her beauty, like everyone should. "Name?"

"Bella Swan. I'm with the band." She flashed a breathtaking smile, and he blinked.

"Go right on in." He smiled back and she sashayed her way over to me.

"I told you, you would have no trouble getting in," I murmured in her ear, slinking an arm around her waist.

The club was packed, and we squeezed our way through to the front. There was a giant circular stage in the center, where crews were setting up amplifiers and the drums, and hooking up microphones and speakers. The crew was talking into walkie talkies almost constantly.

A giant ring made out of glass, with thousands of LCD lights in it, surrounded the stage, giving it a strange and eerie look to it. I could see where the club got its name. I looked at Bella, who was surveying the club, nodding in appreciation. "Nice club," she said loudly.

I nodded, glancing toward the bar over in the West corner, creating a half circle, surrounding - like a barricade - the EMPLOYEES ONLY room. I grinned. I was thirsty. "Do you want a drink?" I yelled over the noise.

"Sure. A coke?" I nodded before I let her waist go - my arm tingled with the loss - and made my way over to the bar. Jasper, Seth, and Rosalie sat there, laughing and joking as they waited for the gig to start. "Hey guys!"

They turned and smiled at me. "Eddy!" Seth said. I rolled my eyes, instead of punching him like I usually would've. I was flying high. And they could tell. Rosalie elbowed Jasper in the side, reaching up to whisper something in his ear, giggling. My eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, dickweeds," I grumbled, finally reaching the bar. The bartender looked at me expectantly while still filling another guys' drinks. "Two cokes," I shouted to him. He nodded and I turned back to my friends. "Where's the rest of the gang?"

Jasper laughed, patting my shoulder. I shook him off, disgusted. I could tell he'd already had at least one. "Being pussies. They didn't want to come." I grinned. Sounded like them. "Emmett's backstage, and I think Jacob's coming eventually." I nodded. The bartender placed the two cokes in front of me. They were the actual bottles, not the aluminum cans and such. I grinned. I had always thought it tasted better in a bottle, like my father.

Seth rolled his eyes, still grinning. "So…who's the lucky lady?"

"Didn't I tell you it was Swan?" Rosalie said, laughing. My face turned bright red with anger, and I turned to glare at Jasper. He held up his hands, raising his eyebrows, still laughing. Rose saw my glare and my flexed muscles and put a delicate, pale hand on my arm. "I saw you walk in with her, Skippy. Jasper didn't tell a damn thing, 'kay?"

I glared at Jasper out of the corners of my eyes. "He better not have. Even though you told Emmett yesterday."

Jasper laughed, which made my anger boil even more. "Emmett asked me where you had been, and I told him I couldn't tell him, and he tickled it out of me. Alright? Problem solved. You know his tickling is torture."

"That it is, my friend." I dipped my head and pushed my way back into the crowd. I really hoped that she was in the same place. I didn't really want to look for her. Thankfully, the bottles had the tops on, so the drinks just sloshed around a lot inside.

I found her exactly where I had left her. But, something was different.

She wasn't alone. Jacob and her were dancing and talking and laughing. I tried not to let it get to me. But my muscles tensed again, and I made my way over to them. "Hey Bella," I said, and my voice was tense too. Hmm…

Jacob looked over startled, and he backed away, grinning. "Rose, Jazz, and Seth over there?" I nodded. He bowed to Bella, who giggled. "Alas, my lady friend, I am off to work with the jesters. Take care." He melted into the crowd.

Bella turned to me, smiling. "Thanks," she said, grabbing one of the cokes from my hand. My tension melted away at her touch on my arm. "Let's dance." DJ music played in the background, a little reminder that the real attraction hadn't come yet.

I felt her pull me close with her right arm, felt her snake it up and around my neck. She held her coke away from me. Smiling crookedly, I pulled her closer with my free arm, downing my coke quickly. She smiled at me too. I could feel every inch of her fabulous body. I'm sure she could feel me too.

I stared at her, and she laughed, tossing her head back. I had never wished for her luscious hair as much as I had then. She looked back up at me, and suddenly, I couldn't move. She stopped too when she noticed I had. She stared back, into my eyes, and I could see in her brown eyes confusion. I wonder what she could see in my green eyes.

I leaned down. I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't help it though. I only vaguely heard cheers, but my ears were full of my rash breathing, and her uneven breaths. She tiptoed up to reach. I could feel the heat of her lips…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Emmett's voice boomed out of the speakers, and I jolted away from Bella. "How you be doin' tonight?"

Screams and cheers echoed throughout the club. I had forgotten how incredibly popular my brother's band was in Forks. I'm sure they - or I should say we - didn't get a lot of the local band stuff that other towns might.

"A'right, lords and ladies. Z-Bomb is starting off with a new song in the evening tonight." I closed my eyes. How could anybody stand it? "Are ye ready, lads?" More shouts and cheers. "Dedicated to my ever faithful bro'. For your situation, it is."

I heard one of the band members, Demi, scream, "ONE TWO THREE FOUR."

Electric guitar and base echoed throughout the club. Emmett's curls bobbed with his head as he rocked out to his new tune. But all I could feel was anger. He wrote a SONG!? I could hear Jasper, Rose, Jacob, and Seth laughing about it now. Bella turned to me, smiling.

"What situation?"

"It's nothing," I said tensely, through my teeth. She shrugged and turned back to the stage.

'Fro, or Fred, began singing. "Isee her. I see her and I cannot breeeeeathe. I see her. I know that she's the one for meeeee." I closed my eyes. Maybe I should go get some air? But Bella's hand in mine stops me, and I am rooted to my spot.

"She tells me things I wish to hear, she shows me things I want to see. She does these things with lips of guaranteeeeeeeee…" Mesmerized. "And then he comes…closer still, he takes her hand, and spins her round. Tells her that she is the one for hiiiiiiiimmm. The love you see, in her eyes. It's no surprise. He's the perfect guy. She walks away, leaving you to diiiiieee." He's got it right, strangely. "That's. What you get. When you fallforataken wooooman. That's. What you get. It's a guaranteeeeeeeee. That's. What you get. When you fallforataken wooooman. 'Cause you're rootedtothespot you staaand in. Rootedtothespot you staaaand in. Her lips are fire, but they're not yours to keep. Fallforataken wooooman."

My fists clenched, and I ripped my hand out of Bella's. I ignored the rest of the words, as I stormed out the back door of the club. I could feel her eyes on me. I ripped a cigarette out of its pack and lit it angrily. I sucked in the nicotine, welcomingly the deadly drug into my system. Maybe I'd get cancer and die too. Right now would be amazing.

The door opened, but I stared at the brick wall ahead of me. Did all clubs have alleys, I wondered. It seemed like in all the movies you see where clubs are involved, people go out to smoke a cigarette and they end up in an alley of some sort.

"Edward." Her voice was quiet, sultry. Beautiful. It took all of my strength not to turn toward her and look into those perfect chocolate eyes. "You're so beautiful."

My strength crumbled. My mother had always told me that Emmett was stronger anyway. I turned toward her. What did she just say? "What?"

"You. You're so…beautiful. I can't stand it. How did I not recognize you last night? Surely I'd recognize such a… Edward." She stepped up to me, pushing me against the brick wall. My breath caught in my throat. "Kiss me."

She didn't have to ask twice. My lips crashed to hers, and a fire lit in every nerve ending in my body. I hungrily grasped at her waist with my left, my right moving to hold her head to mine. She gasped at the contact, and her little hands were everywhere at once, flitting from my stomach to my chest to my head to my hair.

I couldn't breathe, even if I tried. The needy fire in me continued throughout my body. I needed her. I wanted her.

She pulled away. "I'm ready to go home," she whispered in my ear, nipping at the lobe. I shuddered under her touch. I was too.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the front of the building. Toward my car. A smile grew, and I let her lead me. I would let her do anything.


End file.
